Scared?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Rintori. Ai has a nightmare, and Rin does his best to comfort him. Rin is surprisingly good at comforting. Fluffy little one-shot.


**A/N:** **I don't own free! because if I did it would be a giant fluffy mess of MakoHaru, Reigisa and ab muscles amongst other things.**

 **Even though I don't ship Rin or Ai with anybody except for myself, (Lies Rintori is canon) I had this thought. I should make a Solangelo or a MakoHaru sometime. If anybooty is actually reading this, maybe tell me in reviews what to do idk. Probably going to both a Solangelo and a MakoHaru some time anyways.**

 **Hope chu enjoy! ;)**

 _'Rin-senpai.. I don't know what to say..'_

 _'Just say you love me, goofus.' Rin smiled gently as he leaned in to kiss Ai._

 _It was everything Ai had dreamed. He had loved Rin for so long now, and was hoping wistfully to be loved back, and now he knew he was. As he kissed the redhead he had loved ever since he first met him, he knew that this is exactly what he wanted. Then suddenly they were at the pool and swimming, but he didn't bother wondering why because he was distracted by Rin performing beautiful butterfly stroke in the lane beside him. His shoulders bulged as he broke the surface, gasping for air, and plunging back down into the water. Ai wasn't sure why he had paused either, but it didn't quite matter either._

 _Then something unthinkable happened._

 _Rin was swimming beautifully, and normally when he would somersault and kick off the wall, he didn't. Instead, for some reason, he kept swimming, right into the wall. Something red spread through the water, and it wasn't Rin's hair._

 _"RIN!" Ai screamed as he began swimming desperately towards him, swimming freestyle instead of his regular breastroke because freestyle was faster. And he needed to be fast. Rin had just become his boyfriend- he wasn't going to let him be hurt, especially now._

 _Ai reached the wall and immediately dove under the surface, only pausing for half a breath. Breath wasn't important. Rin was. Ai's eyes opened in terror beneath his goggles as he saw the magnitude of blood now mixing with the water._

No, no, NO! _Ai screamed in his mind as he wrapped his arms around his limp boyfriend._

 _Nitori dolphin kicked fiercely to the surface, holding Rin tightly under his arms. He tried to be as gentle as he could as he hoisted Rin out of the water and onto the deck. It was only them swimming, and Ai collapsed on top of Rin's chest, listening desperately for a heartbeat._

 _Nothing._

 _Ai scrambled to grab the older boy's wrist, checking frantically for a pulse._

 _Nothing_

Crying.

Sobbing.

Whimpering.

Ai woke up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. He sobbed profusely as he clutched his pillow to his chest.

"It's ok, Ai. It's just a dream. Just a real stupid, stupid dream." He whispered to himself, still sobbing. But Nitori still ducked his head under his own bed, checking if Rin really was still there.

He was.

Ai remembered that he should be quiet, so as not to wake Rin. But he just couldn't stop crying. He shoved his face into his pillow, in a lame attempt to muffle his sobs.

It was just a dream.

That was good, in part. Rin wasn't dead. He was still here. Still breathing. But he wasn't his.

The cold realization smacked his face just as it had several times before. Rin probably would never love him. Rin wasn't even gay- and Nitori was just a small insignificant little child. He was such a baby, crying over a stupid dream. Nobody would ever love him, he realized. He would be alone... forever.

He choked out another sob, tears wetting his damp pillow. He pressed it tighter to his face.

 _I really hope he won't wake up._ Ai thought bitterly _I hope he won't see me like this. How would I explain.._

Speak of the devil.

Ai let out another loud sob. Then he heard a groan and a rustle below him. His eyes widened as he bit ruefully down onto his pillow, but he couldn't stop the sobs.

He heard the bed creak as Rin stood up.

"Nitori! What the hell?" He started with annoyance in his voice. "Why are you even awake it's-"

He paused and brought his hand in front of his mouth when he saw Ai. He rushed up the ladder and gently pulled Ai towards him and hugged him tight, not knowing how much pain it caused Ai's heart. Rin held his friends head to his shoulder, and felt Ai's tears flowing down his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Rin whispered gently into Ai's hair.

Ai shook his head furiously, then a few moments later, he nodded. He leaned back just the smallest bit, far away enough to palm tears away from his face and attempt to calm himself down.

"It.." Nitori stammered. "It was.. a nightmare."

Rin laughed benignly. "Aren't you a little old for those, Ai?"

But Ai didn't care that Rin was teasing him. His heart started beating even faster at the use of his nickname. And he just sobbed even harder.

"Gosh, Ai." Rin muttered, pulling the boy closer again. "Stop that already! I don't like seeing you cry." Rin absent-mindedly ran a hand across his roommate's cheek, brushing another tear away.

Ai tried. He really tried to stop crying, just for Rin. But he could only manage to cover his face with his hands to try to make it quieter.

"What was so bad about this nightmare anyways?" Rin asked with genuine concern in his voice. As much as Ai wanted to cherish this rare moment of tenderness, he couldn't stand the thought of senpai seeing him like this. He made another valiant attempt to calm down, then smiled softly. He remembered the dream vividly, the delight at the beginning which he couldn't mention.

"Not much, really." Ai mumbled, the sobbing stopped now, thought tears still flowed. "I- I just.. it was about you, Rin-Senpai."

Rin tensed up in surprise, but quickly relaxed. He can't freak Ai out even more, though his heart started beating at a quicker pace when Ai said he had dreamed about him.

Ai laughed sadly. "And I don't know why I'm being such a baby about it, it was just a dream after all."

Tears were now threatening to fall from Rin's eyes. He blinked quickly to get rid of them. Seeing Nitori like this.. he really hated seeing the boy he loved upset.

It had been strange when he first noticed his feelings for his roommate, just like it had been for Ai. He had been pretty convinced that he was straight, but then Ai sidled into his life and kinda changed that all. Now he had eyes for only Nitori, but of course, Ai didn't know that. And Rin didn't know Ai's feeling for him either.

"I just guess I was sad because.." Ai continued softly. "You died.." He let another whimper, then steeled himself.

"Why would that be important?" Rin mumbled bitterly, absently stroking Ai's back. "I'm just stupid old me, and I mostly just tease you and boss you around. You honestly would be happier if I did die."

Nitori jumped away from Rin. "How could you say that about yourself, senai?You always push me to do my best. You always motivate me, and I wouldn't be half the swimmer I am today if it wasn't for your help. You are so kind, especially when you helped Rei to learn to swim. You are one of... you are the only friend I have. I look up to you so much, Rin. You are the most important person in my life. So don't you dare say that again."

Rin stammered. "I had no idea that you.. that you saw me like that, Nitori."

"Well, get used to it because you aren't dying on me. Especially not like that."

Rin moved closer to Ai again, and sat beside him, wrapping one arm around the younger boy. "If you don't mind if i ask, how did I die? I mean- in your dream."

Ai accepted the embrace, and placed his head boldly on Rin's shoulder. "You hit your head on the wall of the pool and sank underwater.. I was on the other side of the pool. I swam over as quick as I could.. When I finally got you out of the pool, there was no heartbeat.. There was so much blood..." Ai whimpered as he shoved his face deeper into his pillow and began to sob softly again.

"Wow, Ai..." Rin nodded sympathetically while rubbing nonsensical patterns on his shoulder. "That must have been alot for you to go through.."

Ai nodded the slightest bit, now beginning to calm down again.

"I- if you want.." Rin stammered softly. "You could sleep down on my bunk, i- if that would help you sleep better."

Ai didn't speak for atleast a minute, trying to process the offer. Was Rin just offering to be friendly, or did he like him? Nitori smiled sadly again.

"That would be great, Rin." Ai nodded slightly, trying to keep his face stony. "But.. but there's something I have to tell you first."

Rin's breath caught in his throat. Was Ai going to say he liked him? That's how it happened in the fanfictions that he totally didn't read anyways.

"Fire away." Rin tried to stay casual, despite the rate his heart was now beating at, which Nitori could probably feel due to how close they were.

"Rin.. I-" Ai knew this was now the moment he had been waiting for. For so long he had dreamed of saying this, and there was never a more perfect moment. "For the longest time, I have seen you as more than a role model.. more than a roommate... and I have dreamed of being able to see you as more than even a friend. One of the reasons I was so upset was because before you died in my nightmare.. we were dating. We were in love, Rin. And I just kind of realized that it probably wouldn't ever happen, and that made me sad, I guess. But I love you, Rin. I love you so much." He was now sobbing again.

Rin responded by tilting Ai's chin up and kissing the tears away from his eyes. "I love you too, idiot." He whispered into Nitori's ear.

Ai leaned up, closing the remaining space between their lips and wrapping his arms around the tall redhead's neck. Rin smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Nitori's waist, pulling him even closer. Even though this was Ai's first kiss ever, he wasn't all that bad. His tongue quickly found it's way into Rin's mouth, sweeping back and forth and pulling a shudder from the older boy. Eventually they had to pause for a breath, and pulled apart, panting, their foreheads still touching.

"Is this you first time kissing somebody, Nitori?" Rin panted.

Ai nodded against Rin's forehead.

"Me too." He smiled at the surprise in Ai's eyes. "You're not bad, though."

"Thanks, I guess. You're alright yourself, Rin-senpai." Ai was clearly blushing, and the two were so close that Rin could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, which caused him to blush as well.

"D'you think it would be ok if we moved to my bunk? I don't really like to sleep on the top bunk."

"Of course, Rin-senpai." Ai leaned up to kiss Rin's cheek.

Rin pulled Ai onto his lap, and Ai hooked his legs around the older boy's hips. In this position, Rin climbed down the ladder, Ai planting random kisses on Rin's jaw. They plopped down on Rin's bed.

"You're so light, Ai." Rin whispered as he leaned in to kiss the soft spot beneath his ear.

Ai moaned gently, but he pulled away. "Rin-senpai, I'm tired."

"Oh, ok. Let's get to sleep then." He lied down, and pulled Nitori down with him, holding him close to him.

Ai settled against Rin's chest, grabbing a fistful of the older boy's shirt. Rin wrapped his arms comfortably around his small form, tucking Nitori's head under his chin.

Rin kissed the top of Ai's forehead. "I love you, Ai."

"I love you too, Rin-senpai." Ai yawned sleepily, and his grip loosened on Rin's shirt.

Rin laughed softly. "You can drop the -senpai, you know?"

But Ai was already sleeping.

 **A/N:** **Well that was fun. Anyways, please review. Maybe tell me what I should write next? I am very partial to MakoHaru, Reigisa, Kleinsbeth, and Solangelo so if you understand what any of those are, maybe tell me what you want? Idk. Nobody is probably reading this anyways.**

 **I am lonely smol child.**

 **Review for free invisible cookies. xx**


End file.
